1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system, and more particularly to a solid-state image pickup apparatus including plural pixels each provided with a photoelectric conversion area, a floating diffusion area for holding a charge outputted from the photoelectric conversion area, an amplifier for amplifying the charge in the floating diffusion area, and a wiring connecting the floating diffusion area and an input portion of the amplifier, and a signal output line for outputting signals from the amplifiers.
2. Related Background Art
As one of the types of the solid-state image pickup apparatus, there is known a solid-state image pickup apparatus in which a signal from a photodiode is transferred to a floating diffusion (FD) area, and such signal is amplified by an amplifying transistor of which a gate electrode is connected to the FD area, for signal output to a signal output line.
Such solid-state image pickup apparatus is described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-260971. As shown in FIG. 10, a charge accumulated in a PN junction area (photoelectric conversion area) 13 of a photodiode is transferred through a transfer transistor 14 to an FD area 15, and the signal amplified by an amplifying transistor 16 of which a gate electrode is connected to the FD area 15 is outputted through the amplifying transistor 16 and a selecting transistor 17 to a signal output line 18. The FD area 15 is positioned close to a signal output line 18′ of an adjacent pixel.
Also Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-150182 describes a similar solid-state image pickup apparatus. As shown in FIG. 11, a charge accumulated in a PN junction area of a photodiode is transferred through a transfer transistor to an FD area 15, and the FD area is positioned close to a signal output line of an adjacent pixel.
In case the FD area of a pixel is positioned close to a signal output line of an adjacent pixel, as in the aforementioned solid-state image pickup apparatuses, a parasite capacitance may be generated between the FD area and the signal output line, thereby resulting a color mixing between the adjacent pixels.
In case a pixel is a red (R) pixel while an adjacent pixel is a green (G) pixel, when a signal is read out into the FD area of the R pixel and a signal in the adjacent G pixel is read from the signal output signal, such signals mutually influence by the parasite capacitance between the FD area and the signal output line. Therefore a color mixing is generated when a signal level of the R pixel and a signal level of the G pixel are mutually different.